Another Ghost Whisperer
by Blue Lightning Streak
Summary: A few months after the "incident," Norman finally begins to put his paranormal gifts to rest... Or will he? A strange and mysterious girl named Laura Moon moves to Blithe Hollow, and Norman soon realizes that she can talk to the dead as well! But something goes wrong... Will these two ghost whisperers save the day? A ParaNorman fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: The New Girl

Author Notes: My first fanfic! I haven't watched the movie of ParaNorman, but I've read the book, which I think is better than watching the movie. Enjoy! (I do not own anything here except for the character Laura Moon)

Norman's P.O.V.

There she stood, alluring and mysterious-looking. There was something about her that I just couldn't figure out.

"Class, meet Laura Moon. Her family just moved to Blithe Hollow, be sure to make her feel at home!" Mr. Feynman announced.

Her observant eyes were like the color of the midnight sky, and her long, jet-black hair was streaked with an unnatural grey. As I gazed at her in fascination, her dark, piercing eyes seem to survey the entire class, before landing upon mine.

"She's kinda cute, but kinda weird..." The school's bully, Alvin, whispered. He may be the tough tyrant of my school, but he also happens to be a loyal friend of mine.

I had to admit, the faint glow in her eyes made me shiver inwardly. Then, I remembered the times when people used to look at me that way. I shouldn't judge her straight away, but maybe,this Laura Moon could have simply been an outcast in her last school, like I was before.

"Ah, Laura, why don't you sit in down beside Norman? The empty desk over there..." Mr. Feynman pointed to the desk on my left.

The girl walked over to the desk and sat down, aware that everyone was watching her in neither a bad or good way. Now that she was at a closer distance, I noticed more of her other features. Her skin looked somewhat pale, as if she saw a ghost or something.

But I've seen plenty. You see, my paranormal gift is communicating with ghosts. That led me to battling zombies and calming an angry witch. It was probably the only time I really made good use of my gift.

The lessons went on as per usual, but soon, the anticipated chiming sound of the bell rang out, interrupting our teacher's lecture.

"Class is dismissed!" Mr. Feynman announced to the class. We grabbed our bags and headed outside for recess. My friends, Neil Downe and Salma Ramsay, were already outside waiting for me near the blue slide.

"What took you so long?" Salma asked. Her braces were quite noticeable when she talked.

"New girl. Laura Moon or something," I replied..

"She's pretty..." Neil sighed dreamily. He then seemed to notice Salma and I staring oddly at him. Blushing, he quickly added, "Pretty... creepy?"

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about her. They say her parents are celebrities or something." Salma told us. Just then, I saw Laura walking towards me.

Laura's P.O.V:

There's something about this boy that made me think hard. I heard someone mention that is name was Norman, Norman Babcock. And that he saved the town from zombies and an evil witch or something. Some people even said that he could talk to ghosts, like I did. I ran my fingers through my black hair. I just couldn't take it anymore and decided to talk to him. I approached him and his friends with confidence, yet I didn't know what to say.

Norman's P.O.V:

"Hi," was all I could manage. Alvin was right. She was cute, and creepy, well, I guess I would call it mysterious.

"What are you doing here?" asked Salma. But Laura ignored her.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked me. I nod slowly and I follow her to the hollow tree where kids stuff things including old homework.

"I heard you can talk to ghosts, is it true?" Laura asked me.

"Yes," I simply replied. Why couldn't she just ask me in front of people?

Everyone knew that I could talk to ghosts after the incident, and people who didn't know just asked me whenever they had the chance.

"Good. Because I can too," she said, smiling for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: To Her Grave

Author Notes: Please review! Sorry

that sometimes Norman's P.O.V. Will

be longer than Laura's... Again,

enjoy! And really sorry about my new habit of writing like this, you know, double

spacing and no paragraphs? Really sorry...

Norman's P.O.V:

"You... Can talk to ghosts? Is that

why your face is so pale?" I blurted

out. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I could talk I ghosts ever since

I was born. My grandmother could

too." she said.

"Same, except it was my great uncle

who could talk to them." I said. We

were silent for a moment, until Laura

broke into a huge grin.

"My grandmother said that one of

her ancestors were best friends of

what now they called the Blithe

Hollow Witch, was the witch perhaps

Agatha Prenderghast?" asked

Laura. "And are you the Babcock

that saved the town by calming her

down? The one related to Agatha?"

she continued. I nod to all the

questions. Then her face softened.

"I've always wanted to meet her, for

some reason, do you think you could

take me to her grave?" she pleaded. I

gaze into her innocent eyes and

agree to take her to Agatha's grave.

Laura's P.O.V:

I gaze into his blue eyes. Somehow, I

think I'm falling for him. His eyes, and

his hair especially. Back in New

York, people would call him crazy-

looking. Norman's hair stood straight

up. Which made him look funny, but

cute.

"After school, meet me behind the

playground." he told me. I nod and

continue to stare at him. He stared

back at me.

After School...

"Ready?" Norman asks me.

"Ready." I answered and hopped on

the back of his bike. We sped off to a

dark and quiet forest.

"Here it is. Haven't been here since I

calmed her..." he said. I hop off the

bike and look around.

"Which way now?" I asked. He

struggled to remember the directions,

but eventually made it into the center

of the forest. But something was

wrong.

"Hey, where's the tombstone?"

asked Norman in confusion.

"This is the right place..." he

stuttered. But we both figured out

what happened, Agatha

Prenderghast's body had been

stolen.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Another carefully written chapter! This time, Norman and Laura begin a relationship! Enjoy...

Norman's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe it. Agatha's body had been stolen, and her ghost was no where to be seen. Laura didn't look convinced.

"You sure that this is the right place?" she asked.

I was about to say yes, but a howl/shriek filled the air. Laura clutched onto my arm. After a few awkward seconds, she let go with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I smiled at her then took off to the howl at once. Laura followed. That's when I realized how fast she was at running. The howling/shrieking got louder and louder every minute.

"Follow me," I said to her.

We navigated down to a dark narrow path cautiously. I could almost hear my heart beating as we entered a clear opening. There stood a wolf, no a man, no, it was a werewolf. Laura let out a shriek.

Laura's P.O.V:

I shrieked. Seriously , you see a werewolf and you've got to let out something! Norman did something that made me laugh, he grabbed a stick and pointed it at the werewolf. It hissed like a snake, then, in the speed of light, the werewolf swiped his claws against Norman's jacket and vanished. There was silence.

"Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

I could tell he was bleeding and that he was in great pain.

"Heck no... But do you have a tissue? Or a bandage? Or something that will stop the bleeding?" he asked me.

I simply helped him up and searched my bag. I pulled out the entire pack of tissues and gave it to Norman.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Your welcome," I whispered back.

Then Norman cleared his throat.

"Do you... Um.. Like wanna go somewhere... Saturday night?" he asked me nervously.

I laughed playfully as nodded. Then he turned around and did a victory punch that most boys do when they achieve something great or win something.

We walked back together... Holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for the one review! I appreciate it. But I'm aiming for two reviews on this chapter... Sorry, this chapter is short. Enjoy!

Norman's P.O.V:

I sat down on the ground as I watched Laura talking to her new girlfriends and laughing. It was recess, but tomorrow I was going to take her on a date. But where to? Most of Blithe Hollow's diners and restaurants were really lame, so as a last resort, I decided to take her home. The only problem was Courtney, my teenage-diva sister. I decided to take her home anyways, I mean, what other choice do I have? Plus, I'm definitely not taking her to the Witchy Wiener Diner, so I guess one point for Courtney.

Laura's P.O.V:

I've finally been able to settle in now. I mean, Norman asked me on a date and some girls really know how to party here! Ever since the werewolf incident, my ghost-seeing powers have gotten weaker... I don't know about Norman though. Anyways, as I was saying, I got myself a new BFF! Katie Ross was the most popular girl in school! But she hung out with other girls as well as me, like Jane and Rebecca, but she's fine for now. I'm also glad that nobody thinks of me as a "weirdo" or "creep" here. But I can't help noticing Katie's whispers to Jane and Rebecca while pointing at me. I wonder where Norman and I will go for our date...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Author's Note: I actually wrote

another chapter for this chapter...

But something happened, and sorry

for not writing for so long! Hey, ever

heard of a writer's block?

Laura's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Right here right

I'm standing right in front of

Norman's house! Still, I haven't asked

or even told my parents about dating

Norman yet. I hope they'll be okay

it. Taking a deep breath, I knocked

the door.

Norman's P.O.V.

Laura was here! At last, I was

almost expecting her not to come. I

mean, most girls consider me

"un-popular" or "un-cool," even after

the Agatha event. Speaking of

Agatha, whatever happened to her?

If a ghost's body isn't in a safe and

peaceful area, the ghost itself could

vanish. And what's with the

werewolf? Anyways, Courtney

opens the door for Laura and I take a

deep breath. She steps in, her long jet

black hair was curled and combed.

Her dress was made of silk and was

a dark gray color.

"Hi Norman," she greeted me shyly.

"Umm... Hi... Laura..." I stuttered.

All I had on were a zombie t-shirt and

ripped jeans.

Laura's P.O.V.

"I have to talk to you about

something," I whispered.

"Same." he replied.

We walked up to his room, not giving

any eye contact on the way up.

"Listen, my ghost-seeing power has

gotten a lot weaker after the

werewolf accident..." I began.

"Same. But what about Agatha's

body?" Norman asked.

"I think these two events are,

related." I paused, then asked

Norman where his grandmother was.

"Dunno. Haven't seen her around

lately," Norman shrugged.

"How about any other ghosts?" I

asked worriedly.

"Come to think of it, no." he replied,

sounding worried as well.

"Hold on," Norman said.

He whipped out his cell phone and

called Neil.

"Neil, coming over. Important

business." Norman said quickly, then

hung up.

"Neil has a ghost-dog at his house. If

you and me can't see it, something

is wrong." Norman gulped.

(Later...)

"Norman!" Neil exclaimed.

"Where's Bub? Where is he? Tell

me!" Norman pleaded.

"Uhh... Probably in his kennel

somewhere..." Neil said quietly.

Norman rushed to a small wooden

dog house.

"Bub! Bubby!" he called.

Nothing.

"See anything?" he asked me.

I peeked in and saw nothing but fleas.

"Dude, do you ever clean this thing?"

I asked Neil.

He looked hurt, but shook his head.

"Look!" Norman cried.

He pointed at some green smoke

swirling about in the dog house. It

wasn't a ghost, but it did get bigger.

Bigger and bigger. It leapt out of the

dog house and surrounded me and

Norman.

"What do you see?" Neil asked

worriedly.

Suddenly, me and Norman went

airborne, the green smoke sending us

higher and higher. Then we dropped.

Down, down, down.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for the review, Creativity Shines! I have dumped my old way of writing and just wrote normally, hope it makes reading better! And I'm thinking of creating a sequel to my fanfiction of Another Ghost Whisperer once I'm done. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Norman's P.O.V.

Two words: Date ruined. It was supposed to be a date! Not a mystery investigation! Anyways, the green smoke was swirling around me and Laura, lifting us higher and higher.

"Norman!" Neil cried from below.

The smoke carried us higher and higher, then dropped us into the woods. We plunged down into darkness, making a not-so-smooth landing on the ground.

"Laura..." I stammered.

She seemed unconscious, so I tried shaking her awake.

"Laura!" I shouted.

She didn't move. I looked at her sadly and then glanced around. We were in the cold, dark, gloomy woods, without anyone around. Maybe Neil would come, but not likely. It was near midnight. Laura's dress was torn and tattered from the fall.

"Laura! Wake up!" I cried again.

No reply. Suddenly, the green smoke appeared again. This time, I backed away from it, Laura in my arms.

"So," an eerie voice began.

"Who-who are you?" I demanded.

Out of the smoke emerged a tall and shadowed figure. It was a teenage girl, about the age of seventeen, if Courtney saw this she would have been like, "Eww! That cape is SO last century!" or something like that.

"Norman Babcock, Laura..." the figure said.

She took a step forward and I realized she wasn't a teenage girl after all. But a full-grown woman with the same color hair as Laura and same eyes.

"I am Loretta. Loretta Moon, mother of Laura." Loretta stated.

"W-What?" I gasped.

"How dare you!" she cried.

Instantly, Laura woke up.

"Laura! Come here!" Loretta demanded.

The green smoke came swirling over and it carried Laura away from my arms and to Loretta.

"I take ghost-seeing powers away from ghost whisperers, like you. They are very dangerous, unless they are part of my family, and you kidnapped my daughter!" Loretta shrieked.

"Leave! Die! Become one of those you speak to!" Loretta screamed.

Werewolves began to appear and I felt myself surrounded.

"Norman!" Laura cried.

The wolves leaned in and then I felt a such agonizing pain in my arm.

"Laura..." I stammered.

"I got you," she replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I feel my writing skills beginning to burst again! More reviews please! And not just from Creativity Shines, although I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

**Laura's P.O.V.**

**I should have told Norman. Mom was a ghost whisperer herself, but she was also a witch. You know, not that Halloween kind, the Harry Potter kind. She believed seeing ghosts were dangerous and when she discovered I could see them, we moved to Blithe Hollow right away. Thinking I'd be more safe there, Mom told me not to talk to them ever again. But when Norman came along, well, you get the picture.**

**"Laura! Tie him up!" Mom commanded.**

**I obeyed unwillingly and tied Norman to a chair with magical rope. He would be awake soon, and without his powers if I didn't do something quick. When Mom took away other ghost-whisperer's powers, they forget anything relating to seeing ghosts. Which meant Norman... Might forget me.**

**"Mom, seriously, he wasn't kidnapping-" I began.**

**"I don't care! He can see ghosts!" Mom shrieked.**

**I whimpered and backed away to my room. We were at home now. In our dark castle on top of a high hill in the woods. I was an only child and I never met my father, so it was pretty lonely in our house. In my room, I had hung up zombie movie posters and painted the room the color of a midnight sky. My desk was covered in fake cobwebs and faux spiders. I reached under my queen-sized bed to find my diary. Ever since I moved to Blithe Hollow, I've been writing in it everyday. Still, I have no plan to save Norman.**

**Norman's P.O.V.**

**"Where am I?" I asked myself.**

**Looking around, I realized I was in some sort of a jail cell or something. It was cold and dark, rats scurried around, jumping on and off me. I tried to keep from screaming, but I couldn't help but let out a wail. I was tied to a chair with strange rope that tightened when I tried to move. Beside me was something, a tombstone! **

**AGATHA PRENDERGHAST**

**WITCH OF BLITHE HOLLOW,**

**It read.**

**"Aggie! Agatha!" I called.**

**Slowly, Agatha began to emerge from the tombstone. She looked tired and weak, her eyes were half-asleep.**

**"Norman... You must escape..." she said wearily.**

**"I can't! What happened to you?" I exclaimed.**

**"Captured... She's gonna erase your memory and disable your ghost-seeing powers..." Agatha murmured.**

**I shivered. Where was Laura? Surely she could come and help.**

**Laura's P.O.V.**

**I had a plan now. And I would put it into action if I could only get the key to the prison room... Somehow. Norman was there... About to lose everything that mattered to him. All ****_because_**** of me. I had to help him escape. And prove to Mom she was wrong this whole time. But how?**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Action scene coming up! Thanks for all the reviews! Hey, if you're loving this story so far, check out my new community where I'm going to post the sequel, the story after that, and so forth. They're all about Laura and Norman! I'm calling it the ParaNorman Chronicles, so please join! Enjoy!

* * *

Laura's P.O.V.

Mom thought ahead. She took Norman to 'the Well'. And that was definitely not a good sign.

'The Well' was an empty well that she took her prisoners to. She asks them some questions first, then floods the well with water. Mom had threatened me when I was little to put me there. Quite nice, eh?

Anyways, I hatched a bit of a plan to save Norman. Mom always enters the well from the secret passage. I can enter the well from the top. Although... I'm going to need some rope... Where would I find that?

* * *

Norman's P.O.V.

Okay. I'm in a well. Rats scurried around and jumped on me every few seconds, as if mocking me that I was here. I looked up and saw the gloomy grey sky above. Would Laura come? Or did she plan this with her mom before? Well, at least I knew part of Loretta's plan. She was going to destroy all ghosts and ghost whisperers. Although, I still can't believe Laura's related to Loretta!

* * *

Laura's P.O.V.

Found it. Rope. It was perfect for hoisting myself down to the Well. I don't have much time, so I guess I better be going now.

"Norman!" I shouted to the bottom of the well as I climbed.

"Laura?" Norman asked as Laura's voice bounced off the walls of the well.

"I'm commmmiiinnng!" I shrieked as I plunged down the well.

As my feeling of hope started to grow, something just had to ruin it. My rope had snapped. How was I supposed to get back up? I shrieked as I landed faceflat on the grimy floor and raised my head to stare at Norman.

"I was wondering if you were gonna come back at all," he muttered as he gazed at me.

"I'm here now," I grinned cheekily.

"Did she already ask you some questions?" I asked Norman quickly as I dusted myself off.

"Uh, yeah. But she sort of read my mind and knew the answer right away anyway." Norman shrugged nonchalantly.

Instantly, a flood of water came whooshing from the top of the well. It started to fill quick. Norman and I glanced surprisingly at the water before panicking.

"Laura!" Norman shrieked trying to grab hold of me.

"Norman!" I screamed frantically, reaching out.

"Laura, why are you down here?" Mom cried, possibly with a slight edge of fright, from above.

"Can you swim?" I panted as the water flooded higher.

Norman replied, accidentally swallowing some water. "Yeah..." He glanced with slight panic before grabbing my hand and tried his best to keep afloat.

We tried swimming to the top, but the current was way too strong. It was pummeling us downwards, in to the dark water below. Soon, we both ran out of air, and it was all my Mom's fault.


End file.
